memories
by asuran-73
Summary: a story bout a priestess who gets in trouble lots of times and falls in love with the coldest hunter she knows! please enjoy ) don't forget the reviews oki? thanks no1
1. chapter one

"Hey, wait here I need to get something" the hunter turned away

"Hawk! Wait are seriuos bout leaving me here!" The priestess asked

"yeah" the hunter strated to walk

"But what if some aggressive monsters appears and attacks me!" the priestess looked at the cold eyes of the very handsome hunter

"you could heal yourself" the hunter started to walk away from the priestess

"but" The priestess wanted to continue but knowing Hawk he would just ignore her so she just let out a big sigh as the hunter walked away

"darn hawk… why can't he be nice for once!!" the priestess sat and played with her pet smokie

"miss Rane don't worry I'll protect you!" the smokie tried to cheer his master up

"yeah, good thing I have you Sachi" the priestess smiled at her pet

not far away from the priestess's location an assassin was watching her together with a wizard

"is that her?" the assassin turned to the wizard the wizard knodded

"Rane Grandeira the 18 year old priestess that Keough wants" the wizard added with an evil grin

"I still don't understand why he wants the girl" the assassin asked with confusion

"her power! That's the reason why he wants her" the wizard looked at the beautiful priestess and smiled

"her power…." They walked away

The priestess was waiting patiently for the hunter while and at last he arrived

"hawk at last you're here!!" the priestess smiled sweetly

"sigh _why do I always end up being with this annoying girl!!" _

"hawk?? " the priestess looked at the hunter

"huh? What?" Hawk looked at her face and suddenly found himself blushing he turned away

"what's the matter??" Rane went near Hawk who was stll blushing for some reason

"nothing" Hawk sighed

"You're always like that keeping your thoughts to yourself!" the priesess smiled at him again

"We should probably go back now" the hunter suggested

"I agree" the priestess opened a warp portal the hunter entered it and she entered it too

When they were back at the guild house "rane! Hawki-poo! I missed you!" hawk turned to the blacksmith who was trying to annoy him and Hawk glared at him

"Krane! When did you get back!!" the priestess hugged the blacksmith

" Anyway I have gifts for everyone let's start with Rane and for Rane is this bunny band

for hawki-poo is this a solar god helm for Miyu is this golden mace for Seya an elemental katar………" he continued giving gifts to everyone

"Krane!" the huntress which was also their guild master went near the blacksmith and embraced him

"Saya-kun!!" the blacksmith embraced her back and took something from his pocket

"this is for you Saya-kun" he took out a frozen rose and gave it to the brown haired huntress

"thanks Krane it's so beatiful" as she smiled at Krane

" anyway I'm hungry why don't we eat!" Krane suggested and evryone just knodded

"rane I want you to cook tonight! Please?" Saya looked at the Priestess and she just knodded and went to the kitchen

"So Hawk how was your hunting?" a green-haired wizard with a masculine(hot) body asked the hunter

"it was a bit okay Rio" the hunter started polising his weapon

"a bit? You were pretty lucky to be teamed up with pretty priestess you know! Unlike me…. (sigh) I ended up with a hot headed knight and a talkative assassin" a knight named Lia glared at him while the assassin named Raya smiled

they all started laughing (after an hour TT)

"eveyrbody dinner's ready!" the priestess called them all of them went to the kitchen and ate the delicious food that the priestess prepared

"By the way Rane are you going to AL de baran tom? " the dancer asked

"I am " Rane smiled

"then buy me something from aldebaran"the dancer smiled back

"If you are then you better sleep early" the blacksmith smiled at the priestess

"yup, then good night" she stood up and went to her room

"Hawki-poo you should really go with Rane yah know" the blacksmith told the hunter in a very annoying tune

"no, why should i… She could take care of herself you know" the hunter stood up and went to his room

"I would really love seeing hawk and rane smooching" The blacksmith chuckled and everybody laughed while hawk heared what Krane said

"really those idiots!! Me smooching?!" Hawk sighed and suddenly he saw Rane's face in his mind he was shocked and he shook his head and found himslef blushing

"what the?! Urg!! Not that annoying girl!" he just went to his bed and stared to sleep with unanswered questions in his mind

That moring Rane woke up she was excited because she will have a chance to go home and see her older brother again. She was already leaving when she saw Hawk in his room's balcony she smiled at him and walked away…………….Hawk just watched her as she left somehow he has a bad feeling about Rane leaving

"….." but he just shooked his head and decided it was just his imagination

"Hawk? Hawk?" Saya their guild mistress called him so he decided to go down

"why?" he asked the huntress

"Krane and I will go out so take care of the guild house while we're gone" the huntress smiled at him

"why me? what bout he others?!" What bouyt Riya Lia, Seya or Rio?!"

"Rio and Raya will help Shinrea in her monk quest while Lia and Seya will help Miyu become a priest so you the only ne who could take care of the guild house" the hutress smiled at him while Hawk just sighed

"fine" as he watched all of them leave the guild house

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Meanwhile Rane arrived at their mansion and was greeted by her brother who was a knight "Shio! " Rane hugged her older brother

"Rane-chan! I missed you so much!" Shio hugged his sister back Rane looked at her brother and saw sadness in his eyes

"what's the matter brother?" rane looked at him with concern

"Rane take care of yourself always alright?" He tried to smile

"Why? You're acting like… it's our last time together!" Rane looked down

"Rane.. don't be sad.. I wan't you to be happy ok?!" he embraced Rane and Rane hugged him back… "brother…. Never leave me alone like what mom and dad did to us…" Shio hugged her tighter and remembered how their parents died….

"never Rane… I'll always protect you.." Shio smiled bittely at her and Rane smiled back Shio led rane to her room and started to prepare food

"Master Shio?" Rane's pet tried to ask something from Shio

"Sachi are you happy working in our family?" Shio turned to the smokie

"yes master Shio I'm very happy" the smokie answered instantly

"Then protect Rane ok always make her smile" Shio started chopping some vegies

"master, is there something I should know about?" Shio stopped chopping and turned to the smokie

"why?"

"master your fake smiles and everything…"

"I see… It might be the last time we would see each other again my smokie friend" Shio began to chopped again

"why master!" the smokie was a bit shocked

"nevermind" shio smiled " Sachi go and call Rane I'm almost done with our food"

"yes sir" sachi ran to Rane's room

"miss Rane master Shio told me to call you" Rane just knodded and went to her brother

"Rane c'mon let's eat!" Shio smiled and sat down Rane sat down and started eating they talked about many things but suddenly they heard an explosion and with that shio stood up ran towards the door

"don't go out Rane!" Rane waited for her borther inside

Outside

"Hao!! Damn you why are you attacking Al De baran?!" Shio shouted at the wizard with long brown hair who was with a black haired assassin

"Shio it was a direct order from Keough your former guild master" the wizard grinned

"darn it! Why?! What do you want?!" Shio took his claymore

"We're here to have fun and to visit someone" the assassin smiled a malicious smile

"you don't mean?!" the knight tried to attack the wizard but the assassin blocked him

"yes we're here to visit your dear sister" the wizard walked toward their house's door while some of his guild mates started to burn houses and kill people

"get away from my house!!!" the kinight used his skills and ran towards the wizard but more enemies blocked his way while the wizard finally opened the door

"huh?! Shio?!is that….you?" The priestess went down and saw it wasn't her brother

"Who are you?!" she glared at the wizard

"Rane Grandeira nice to see you…" The wizard went near her and cupped her chin

Rane pushed him and ran to her brother

"onii-san!" Shio looked at her and went to her side "Rane don't leave my side"

"haii," Rane casted blessings and other support spells to help her brother and at last the enemies began to lessen (something like that ) Seeing that her brother and the others are having a hard time she used her communicating device to contact someone in their guild house "Saya!! Anybody! Please come to Al de baran it's an emergency!! Please! Come here ASAP!! Please!!" she stopped when an arrow hit her brother "Shio!!" she healed him at once "thanks Rane" shio began attacking again

The wizard saw this and just smiled "tsk tsk pathetic fools"

Meanwhile in their guild house

" A message from that girl again" Hawk read the letter

"Emergency she probably can't carry all the stuff she shopped like the other time in alberta in comodo in payon in geffen!! I'll just go there after 15 minutes!!" hawk continued playing games , his falcon kept flying around the room but Hawk decided to ignore it


	2. Default 2

­the wizard walked towards shio and rane "hehe! It's time" the wizard started laughing and the assassin attacked shio

"guys protect rane alright?" shio ran away from Rane and started using magnum breaks againts the assassin while the wizard started killing the people protecting Rane… Rane was horrified at what she is seeing dead bodies everywhere she couldn't help screaming

­­"huh? Did I just hear rane?" the hunter stood up and tried to look for the priestess

"if she's not here… then… (he began thinking bout ghosts) ghosts? Naahh…" his falcon started to fly around the room again "something is wrong… I guess I better go to aldebaran" the huter went out " she might actually be in trouble this time" he ran towards the nearest warper

while Rane was looking at the people dying she heard a voice telling her that she is a hopeless person (sigh….TT) Rane tried to look for the person but she coulnd't find him

"hopeles?... why??" the voice answered her "look they're dying to protect you because you are too weak to protect your own…." "too weak? I'm too weak..?"

"your too selfish you even sacrifice others just for you to live"

"no! that's not true!!"

"Just like what happened to your mother and father they died because of YOU!"

suddenly she saw flashbacks from her parents death "they died because of me?!"

"it's all your fault!!" Rane covered her ears and closed her eyes tears started falling

"Rane!!" rane opened her eyes and saw a wizard infront of her Shio tried to go to her but the assassin kept attacking him

"Rane now why are you crying?" hao the brown haired wizard wiped the tears going down her cheeks "c'mon let's go' the wizard tried to pull her up but she pushed his hands away and she used holy light the holy light damaged his left arm

" my arm! Heh be thankful girl our master doesn't want you hurt!" the wizard raised his right hand and was going to cast a spell but an arrow went through his right arm he looked back and saw a brown haired hunter "a hunter?" the wizard teleported and so did the assassin but before the assassin teleported he manage to stab Shio in his chest

"AH!!!!" shio went down to his knees. Rane ran towards her brother and healed him a couple of times but her power coulnd't heal his wound for it was too deep

"shio! Shio!! Don't leave me please!" Rane cried while the hunter ran towards her

"Rane…. Don't worry…. I won't leave your side……" rane took shio's hand and more tears went down her cheeks the hunter went beside Rane and when shio saw Hawk he smiled at him "hawk-san… take care of rane… please…" those were the last words of shio…. Rane cried in shio's chest

"Rane…." Hawk felt guilty he didn't know what to do… so he just kneeled beside Rane and put his hands one her shoulders…. " Rane I'm sorry" Rane turned around and cried on Hawk's chest. Hawk hugged her trying to comfort her and all….

After few hours hawk buried shio's body. Rane was still sad and silent.

"Rane… we better leave now… " as soon as he finished talking they started walking there was no one to warp them so they just walked… this trip was a silent one. Hawk felt different It wasn't his first trip with rane but it was his first time to see Rane silent

Normally she would smile and laugh and tease him nonstop. After a few weeks:

It was already duska gain so Hawk decided to set camp for them. He did cooked dinner and even tried feeding Rane but rane wouldn't eat.. she just went to sleep….. Hawk was disappointed or some sort he just looked at Rane sleeping and sighed "rane… sorry…." He went to sleep.

Mean while a place not so far from their camp

"hao what're you doing?" the assassin asked the wizard who was summoning something

"shh… I'm playing with her" the wizard smiled

"playing with her thoughts? Again??" the assassin sighed

"yeah and I'm adding something to her dream" the wizard continued doing his work

"whatever…" the assassin disappeared

manwhile rane was having a dream… a dream about her parent's death

"Shio take Rane and go!!" _mom?... why am I here?..._

"We won't let you touch them!!" a crusader drew his sword and fought the bandits while a huntress attacked the monsters…… _we were running…. For our lives… we left mom and dad alone… I heard some screams I tried to look back but… I was too scared._

"shio?.... what happened to mom and dad?" a young girl asked her brother. The boy looked at her and hugged her

"rane-chan they… they went somewhere…" the boy held back his tears

"what? Brother when will they be back?" the girl tried to break free from her brothers tight hug

"I don't know… but don't worry I'll protect you we'll always be together ok?"

the boy who was a swordie tried to smile

"sure!" the girl smiled sweetly

_that time… when our town was attacked by bandits… I didn't know what was happening back then… good thing I had my brother with me…._

_That day I saw a kid get beaten by some bullies I felt bad when I saw them and I wanted to protect the kid somehow so I went to my brother who just became a knight_

" shio…. I want to be an acolyte… help me please?" the girl pleaded

"sure… so I guess I have to tank you" the knight nodded and smiled at his younger sister

"thank you!" the girl smiled

(suddenly everything becomes black)

_huh?what happened _( rane was back to aldebaran… and saw everybody's death all over again) _brother!! Sachi!! Everybody!! No….!!! _"ALL! Your fault!! Everybody is gone because of you!! MY parents died because of you!! And I thought you wanted to protect me!! _The kid!! The kid who was being bullied!! I didn't mean to!! _

"murderer!!" (the kid disappeared and rane saw her brother leaving her

"good bye rane… I thought you love me" the knight turned away

"_I do!1 I do love you brother!! _

" hopeless!! Youre even a priestess!! You failed in your job!!!" (a priest appeared infront of her) _mother mathilda? I failed in my job?! I tried my best…_

"hopeless!!!"

Rane woke up…. She sat down and laid her head in her knees (I can't explain it properly sorry!!!!) She started sobbing…. Hawk heard sounds so he turned around and saw the girl crying. Hawk immmediately went near the girl

"rane? What's wrong…?" he tried his best to be nice….

"I'm hopeless… "

"what?" the hunter was confused

"I'm a useless priest… I failed in my job…" she kept repeating it that Hawk was already annoyed. Hawk pushed her down and pinned her

"you're not!! The truth is you're a great priest!! Ok!! So stop…. Crying… cause…"

hawk was shocked when he realized their position. Rane looked at him

"why?...." rane looked at him

"because…. For me you're the best…" hawk blushed Rane was a bit happy to hear this from hawk it was the first she heard hawk tell somebody a nice thing

"you're lying…" Rane looked away

"no I'm not! For us you are the best!1 I swear!!" hawk looked at rane who was still crying a bit…. He moved his face nearer to her's and he touched her cheeks…

"please don't cry…" Hawk looked at her blue eyes…. It seemed so empty…

"_why is it so empty it used to be full of life…." _Hawk felt sad…

"don't worry Rane, from now on I'll protect you…" Hawk gave Rane a gentle kiss on her forehead

rane looked at him " thank you…."

"we better sleep now" hawk smiled at her

"good night" she went back to sleep

Outside

"those eyes…" the assassin remembered the eyes of the priestess….

"Did I do the right thing…. Why did I have to kill her brother anyway…" he sighed

"Don't tell me your already backing up?" a wizard appeared behind him

"hao! I'm not backing up!!" the assassin looked at the sexy wizard!!!!

"of course if you want your memory back you should lock all those emotions of yours"

the wizard disappeared "_this assassin and his emotions.. hm… I could play with him! I know how to make this game better!!" _the wizard laughed like a lunatic buhahhaha!!!

That morning Rane woke up and saw the hunter beside her… she smiled at him and thought that he was cute sleeping

"Id better cook breakfast…" she stood up and prepared breakfast.

"sachi could you hand me the…" before she could finish her sentence she realized Sachi wasn't there anymore… she felt a pain in her chest but she just ignored it…. Hawk smelled the aroma of what Rane is cooking and he felt hungry. He stood up and went outside the tent

"hi sleepy head" rane smiled at him. When he saw the smile he coulnd' tbelive it she was smiling again! He felt so happy

"come eat this" rane handed him something that looks delicious


	3. chapter 3!

"thanks… what bout you aren't you going to eat?" hawk asked the priestess

" no thanks… I saw a river near here so I'm going to wash myself" rane went inside the tent and took her clothes

Meanwhile

"what're we doing here?!" the assassin asked the wizard

"let's just say I have a new mission for you" the wizard smiled

"what is it?" the assassin asked

" I want you to make her fall for you" hao grinned

"what?!" the assassin was shocked

"make her fall in love with you! That's all!" the wizard smiled

"how?!"

"let's start with this accident" he pushed the assassin and he fell in the cliff

"REMEMBER!! DON"T COMEBACK IF YOU DIDN'T FINISH YOUR MISSION!!!"

the wizard shouted at him and disappeared

Meanwhile when Rane reached the river…. Before she took a bath and got naked she saw something she ran towards it and "a man?" Rane healed him a couple of times

He let out a cough "hey are you ok?" Rane asked the masked man

"aww, huh?... yes I'm ok…" the man saw her eyes and he stared at her face for a long time making her blush furiously

"you're… you're an assa!!" before she could finish her sentence the assassin shut her up using his finger this made Rane blush even more

"shh…." The assassin pulled her and used his skill hide she had to stick to his body so that she could hide too. After few seconds a group of aggressive monsters appeared and looked blood thirsy. After few minutes they were finally gone

"how'd you?" the priestess looked at the assassin

"I'm an assassin it's normal I could sense them" the assassin looked at her face

"right…." Suddenly Rane realized she was clinging to him. She withrew from her position and blushed furiously again

"aahh…." The assassin put his right hand on his side then he fainted. Rane panicked

"I should call hawk but the monsers might come back again…" Rane sighed she dragged him below the shade of a tree and removed his upper clothing to see what was wrong…. She removed the assassin's mask and it revealed a very handsome face…. She looked at him and blushed again "what's wrong with me!!! yeah he's hot and all but…" she sighed

when she removed his garments she saw a deep cut on the assassin's side she healed it at once and disinfected it…. She tore a part of her uniform nad used it to bandage a little part of his wound…. Then she dried his clothes…. While he was sleeping she decided it was the right time for her to take a bath

"wow.. the water feels great!!" then she remembered her brother again…

"shio… remember when you fell on the river because you were trying to catch me a big fish…. You almost drowned…" she smiled and looked at the skies

After like an hour she was already dressed and went beside the assassin. The assassin regained conciousness but he's still weak

"hey, how're you feelinG?" the priestess smiled at him… he noticed a piece of her skirt was torn "what happened to your uniform…? Did the monsters attack you?... If so…"

before he could finish the priestess automatically answered "no, the monsters didn't attack me… really…." The priestess smiled and the assassin noticed he didn't have his mask his upper graments and he had some sort of a cloth in his wound.

"thank you…." The assassin blushed as he said this

"sir… uhm.. may I know your name..?" the priestess asked the blue-haired assassin

"me… I'm Kizuki… but you can call me Kira…" the assassin looked at the priestess as if examining her… "may I know your name?"

"I'm Rane… nice to meat you sir Kira" the priestess smiled at him… He went near the priestess and touched her angelic face… the priestess was shocked and she was blushing furiously again…. "you have a beautiful face…but why do you seem so….sad…" the assassin stared at her eyes.. the priestess was now furious yet something inside her felt good "I…" Rane looked down

"sorry… I didn't mean to…" the assassin apologized and moved away from her

"it's ok…" the priestess blushed again….

Meanwhile hawk was already looking for Rane who was gone for 5 hours now

"where could she be?! " hawk was going crazy

"you have the same eyes" the girl looked at him

"with who?" the assassin went near her again

"my brother… " the priestess looked down and expressed a great sorrow… the assassin felt bad… because he knew he was the one responsible of her brother's death… he cupped her chin making her look at him…

"Don't be sad… If you want to I could replace your brother"

Rane was confused "_replace my brother?... of course not… but why would he want to"_

Rane felt her heart beat fast and felt a pain on her chest… she let out tears again…

The assassin looked at her and wiped her tears… she hugged her and tried to comfort her… "don't cry… I'll make sure your never going to cry again…"

With this the priestess felt better but she still was confused why would a stranger cared for her so much…. But she did't care now… she felt happy…. And so did he….

"thank you.." the priestess smiled at him

Rane stood up "c'mon Kira… your going with me right?" she smiled

"yup, I'm going with yah" he stood up and put his clothes on

"let's go" the priestess went back to hawk

When hawk saw them

"Rane!!" hawk ran towards her nad embraced her tightly…

"hawk?!" rane was shocked of what hawk was doing . Hawk broke the embrace when he saw an assassin

"who's he?"

"he's kira… he' coming with us from now on!" the priestess said cheerfully

hawk couldn't resist besides he seems to be strong


	4. chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"hey you guys any idea where we are?" the priestess was already complaining because they have been walking for ralmost 5 hours. She sat down

"are you alright?" the assassin went near her and helped her up

"here drink this" Hawk gave her some water

"thanks guys!" the priestess smiled

"so hawk any idea?" kira went near hawk

"wait…. We should probably wait for falco" the hunter sat down under a tree

"yup hawk's right! As usual!!" Rane sat down beside hawk

" I suppose so" Kira sat down infront of them. Rane was so damn bored that she started opening hawks bag and exploring it…. Hawk just looked at the priestess who was playing with all his stuff "you're just like a kid" he was amused with her while the assassin smiled at her

"hey hawk! Can I have this rocker doll? Please?!" the girl looked at the hunter while holding a cute green doll

"sure get it" the hunter turned away while Rane still messed up his things

"what an ugly doll!" Rane threw the osiris doll

"hey!! That one's rare!!" the hunter ran after it. When he finally got it he just glared at the priestess and sighed

"hey Kira tell me something bout you?" the priestess turned her attention to the assassin

"sure waddya wanna know?" the assassin looked at her

"well… what happened to you? I mean before we found you?"

"I fell from a cliff"

"why?" Rane looked at him…

The assassin didn't know what to answer…. He just made up a lie

"Monsters attacked me… causing me to fall"

"oh…. I see" she took out a dead branch and broke it into 2 pieces…. Suddenly a monster came out…. It was a ghoul

"the hell!" before the hunter could attack the undead monster Rane healed it

"what're you doing?" the assassin looked at her

"yeah! You could've been hurt!" the hunter added

"chill you two! It's just a harmless ghoul!" the priestess stood up and saw falco

the falcon landed on her shoulder "hey falco is back!" she said cheerfully

the falcon flew and they followed it

and after a few hours

"I think we're near geffen" the assassin prepared his katars

"yeah… also I think enemies are coming" the hunter raised his Rudra's bow

"kobolds!" the priestess went near the two.

"Nice! I've been bored for the few last hours!" the assassin started to attack the kobolds while other kobolds went near the priestess and the hunter… suddenly a wander man appeared in front of rane and attacked her causing her to fall in the cliff

"Rane!!" the hunter jumped of the cliff "Kira! Don't leave there ok! Falco help Kira"

The hunter stretched his hand and grabbed the priestess and held her tightly

"darn!" they were falling fast

"darn it… hey falco take care of the kobolds will yah! I'll take care of this wander man"

The assassin attacked the wander man and after many attacks it finally fell down

Meanwhile

Rane woke up and saw she was in the arms of hawk who was unconscious and was wounded

"what happened?" she tried to break free from the hunters grasp… causing him to moan

"Hawk? Hey hawk!" Rane watched at the hunter as he opens his eyes

"Rane?" Hawk felt a pain in his back

"what happened ?" Rane healed him

"we fell " Rane stood up and continued to heal his wounds

"geeze! Why did you have to do that! You could've been killed!" Rane glared at him

"and let you fall?!"

"I… but still… you could've died"

"I told you I'd protect you" Hawk touched her soft cheeks

"stupid jerk"

"still you call me a stupid jerk? You're so annoying" Hawk looked at her and Rane just looked away

"You''re so childish and care-free! And besides you're so innocent… but"

"but?" Rane looked at him

"I think I'm in love with you" Hawk held her hands and Rane just stared at him for a long time

"what did you just say?" Rane couldn't believe it and continued staring at him in disbelief

"I love you…." Hawk gazed at her… and this time Rane blushed hawk put his hands in her cheeks again and Rane put her hand on top of his hand

Hawk gave her a peck

"When did you…."

"since I don't know… maybe when I first saw you" hawk smiled at her

She smiled back

"you know I'm so happy!! The cold most handsome hunter told me he loves me!!"

she giggled

"and I would like to know… does the prittiest priestess feel the same?"

"yup! I love you too!" Rane gave him a slight kiss

"really? I'm glad" hawk cupped her chin and kissed her….

After their (romantic kiss)

"you know that was my first kiss" Rane smiled at him

"I thought your first kiss was with that knight" hawk asked her

"no! yuck! Remember you saved me before he could even kiss me!" rane smiled at him

"huh?" the hunter had the "what are you talking about" look on his face

RAne sighed

"you see… about 5 months ago a perverted knight kidnapped me and tried to do something to me… but suddenly you appeared out of nowhere and shot him with an arrow"

"oh… I remember now!" the hunter smiled

"Hey should we start walking now! Kira might be waiting for us already!" Rane stood up and Hawk noticed her somewhat already looked like a mini skirt

"wait… what happened to your uniform?" hawk asked

"well I used it to bandage kira's wound and maybe it got damaged when we fell"

"it's too short already" hawk shook his head

"well… we can't do anything bout it" rane started to walk

"I guess so…" hawk followed her

After a few hours

"Hey falco look it's Rane and hawk?!" the assassin stood up while the falcon went to it's master

"hey kira are you hurt?" the priestess went near him and healed him

"thanks it was starting to bug me" the assassin smiled at her

"I saw some travelers a while ago they told me it will take an hour to reach Geffen"

Kira looked at Hawk

"I see then we better start moving it might rain later" the hunter started to walk and the two just followed him

It suddenly started to rain

"great!" the priestess was already soaking wet and her clothes was sticking to her body… Hawk saw this and blushed… Kira wanted to laugh but Hawk might shoot him with an arrow

"hey guys I can see geffen already!" Kira pointed the city Hawk just nodded

"at last!" Rane ran towards geffen

When they finally arrived in Geffen they went to the nearest inn

"my my… you're soaking wet!" the lady gave them towels

"it's raining hard outside" the assassin told the lady

"anyway do you have any dry clothing with you?" the lady asked them

"none they're all wet" Rane sighed

"I see… then I'll let you borrow some clothes wait here while I'll get some ok?" the lady went up

"what a nice lady" Rane smiled at Hawk. Hawk just nodded

"it's getting cold…" Rane shivered a bit

"are you alright Rane?" Hawk went near her and put his hand on her forehead

"I'm alright" Rane took his hand and laid it down

"are you sure?" kira asked her

"yup. I'm alright" Rane smiled. Finally the lady was back and had clothes with her

"here you go miss and for the two of you take this" the lady gave them some shirt

" you can change here and for the two of you change in that room" the lady smiled at them

"thank you very much" Rane went to her room and Hawk went to his room and so did Kira

A girl appeared and looked at hawk as he went inside his room

"what a very handsome guy" the girl sighed

"c'mon now Lucy he probably has a girlfriend already" the lady smiled at the thief

"yeah probably… but that assassin looked hot too!" she grinned while the lady sighed

"oh Lucy… I guess our guests must be hungry already… I better start cooking"

the lady went to the kitchen

Meanwhile

Rane sat in her bed

"he told me he loved me…" she started to blush as she thought about their kiss

"I still can't believe it" she stood up and looked at herself in the mirror

"Shio you'd probably laugh at me…" rane went outside

Outside (in the Living room or soomethig)

Kira was amazed when he saw Rane she looked very beautiful with the red dress…

"wow…" Kira gazed at her

"uhm.?" Rane looked at Hawk and Kira who were both wearing a nice polo

"you two look cute in those things!" Rane smiled… Hawk looked at Rane

"you look beautiful in that red dress…" hawk stared at her

"thanks" Rane sat beside Hawk… While Lucy sat beside Kira

"hi guys I'm lucy nice to meet yah" the thief introduced herself

"Hi I'm Rane this is Hawk and that guy is Kira" Rane smiled at Lucy

"Kira…. Eh… hmm…" Lucy looked at Kira and examined him

"_he sure is handsome also he has a nice body… he's totally hot!!" _Lucy stared at him

Kira was already feeling weird with the girl staring at him

"ehhrm…"

"oh sorry bout that!" Lucy smiled at Kira and tried to get closer to him… While Kira was just still

"so miss Rane is Mr. Hawk your boyfriend?" Lucy looked at RAne

"what?..." Rane blushed madly and she looked at Hawk. While Kira was waiting for her answer too… Of course Kira can't deny he was interested too because he has a crush on Rane and besides it's his mission

"it's ok if you don't wanna answer" Lucy just smiled

"Everybody dinner is ready" the lady called them

"c'mon guys aunt Myrna is the best chef here in geffen so you wouldn't wanna miss what she prepared" Lucy stood up and dragged Kira to the dining hall.. While Rane and hawk followed them

"hmm… smells great!" Rane looked at the delicious food

"please eat a lot" the lady smiled at them

"Itadaikimasu!" Lucy began to eat

After dinner everybody went back to their rooms and slept

And it was already midnight (again) when Rane was having the same dream again..

"again…" she was crying again… she decided to get up and went to the balcony she sat down a bench and thought about things deeply….

Meanwhile Kira couldn't sleep either so decided to refresh his mind and he saw Rane…

"Rane?" Kira went near Rane and sat beside her

"Kira?" rane looked at the assassin

"why are you crying?" Kira wiped the tears going down her cheeks

"I dreamt about my brother" Rane felt like being open to him

"what about your brother?" Kira asked her with concern

"about his death… He was killed by an assassin"

"so you must hate assassins.." Kira bit his lower lip

"I do… I hate them except you…" Rane tried to smile"Kira I only hate the assassin who was evil enough to kill my bro. I swear I'll find him someday and kill him" there was hatred in her eyes… Kira was hurt when he heard her and when he saw her blue eyes

full of hatred and sorrow

"I see" Kira was devastated… How could he ever tell her that he was the one who killed Shio… She trusts him so much… he felt guilty…

"what's the matter Kira" Rane looked at him

"nothing…" kira turned away

"thank you… I'm going to sleep now ok? You should sleep already too" Rane stood up and walked away………; as soon as she was gone Hao appeared

"dear Kira are you feeling guilty?" Hao went near Kira

"get away from me!" Kira looked at him with anger

"hehe don't forget about your mission alright?" hao disappeared… Kira just sighed and went back to his room

That morning

"Rane? Wake up Rane" hawk shooked the priestess slightly

"..huh..? what happened?" Rane woke up and looked at the hunter

"Lucy's been kidnapped" The hunter looked at her with concern

"what?!" Rane stood up and the lady with an assassin behind her went inside her room

"Miss Rane, mr. Hawk and mr. KIra please help me find my daughter" the lady pleaded

"yes we'll help you don't worry" Rane held the lady's hand and smiled at her

"thank you" the lady cried

"don't worry we'll get Lucy back right guys?" hawk and Kira nodded

"yup, so we gotta start preparing now" Kira went out

"yup we'll wait outside Rane" Hawk went out to and the lady followed her

"poor Lucy…" Rane changed into her priestess uniform

"guys let's go" Rane went out

"hey guys wait! The lady gave me this" Kira gave hawk some awakening potions and a letter

"what's this" Hawk looked at the assassin

"A letter left by those kidnappers"

"_If you want the girl back bring with you 8 million zennies and drop it in the upper most hut in geffen" _Hawk read the letter

"let's go" Rane started walking

"where will we get 8 million?" Kira asked

Rane looked at hawk

"hey! I don't have 8 million zennies ok?" Hawk looked at her and Rane just smiled

"no, ofcourse not… these kidnappers might just be a lowlife creep so we could easily defeat them!" Rane continued walking again

while the two just sighed and followed her

After an hour they finally arrived at the hut "should we knock?" Rane asked the two

"suit yourself" hawk just waited for Rane's action

"okey then!" Rane knocked at the door It suddenly opened and the three entered it

"nice." Kira was amazed by how big that place was! It wasn't a hut it was a mansion

the door suddenly closed

"stick together they might attack us" Hawk told his partymates

"but this is such a big place! Where can we find her?" Rane sighed

"I'll go this way you two go that way" Kira pointed two directions

"ok" hawk started to walk

"but! Are you sure you'll be fine?" Rane asked him

"yeah don't worry I'll be alright" Kira walked towards the left portal

"Rane let's go" Hawk waited for Rane and they entered the portal

"rane?" Hawk looked at the priestess

"what is It hawk?" Rane smiled at him again…

"here…" Hawk gave her an egg

"what is it?" Rane asked while holding the warm egg

"It's a poporing egg" Hawk smiled at her

"Really?! Thanks Hawk!" rane embraced him

"I thought you'd like it" Hawk smiled

"I can't wait for it to hatch!!" Rane put it in her bag

hawk heard some noises "get behind me Rane" Rane went behind him and suddenly thieves, rouges and even swordsmen began to appear… carrying loads of weapons with them

"hehhe nice catch we have here we could sell her at a high price" one of the thieves went nearer

"don't you dare lay even one finger on Rane!" Hawk began to attack them and RAne just casted spells and holy lights to help Hawk.

Suddenly a knight appeared and beside him was a rouge and a blacksmith

The Knight was riding a peco-peco and started to go near to Rane and hawk

When Rane saw the knights face she automatically recognize him

"your!" Rane's eyes became bigger

"heh.. glad to see you miss Rane" the knight went near her and hawk tried to attack him but he missed

"you bastard don't go near Rane!" hawk and rane was already pushed to a wall Hawk kept attacking but they we're just too many… finally he already used all of his arrows

"heheh you're the assh0le who shot me with an arrow" the knight pointed his spear in Hawk's neck causing a cut to appear

"hawk" Rane healed hawk and used holy light againts the knight

"Rane teleport now." Hawk looked at her

"but you have fly wings don't you?" Rane looked at him and held his hands

"I don't" hawk smiled at her

"no, I'm not going to teleport" Rane shouted at him

"anyway this place has magic in it causing you to be unable to teleport"

The knight laughed as his men grabbed hawk's arms causing him to kneel down

"hawk!" Rane tried to go near hawk but the knight lifted her to his peco-peco

"let go!!" rane tried to break away from his tight grip

"Rane!!" Hawk tried to fight them but something hit him in his back causing him to faint

Meanwhile

"help!!!!!" Kira ran towards the voice and used his skill hide

"that's Lucy!" Kira hid himself and waited for the guards to move away from each other

After sometime Kira attacked the guard and they both fell

"Kira!" Lucy jumped at kira and gave him a kiss

"Lucy are you ok?" Kira tried to look for some bruises

"I'm alright thanks for saving me" Lucy kissed Kira and kira just blushed furiously

"c'mon let's look for Rane and Hawk" Kira broke the kiss and carried Lucy and started walking

Meanwhile

Rane woke up and found herself in a very big room

"the hell?" rane looked around and saw a knight walking towards her

"Are you alright?" The knight looked at her with concern in his eyes

"Glaze!" Rane hugged him

"Rane why did you go here?" Glaze brushed Rane's hair with his fingers

"We were here to find a friend" Rane looked at his red eyes

"I see…" The knight smiled

"what about you Glaze what're you doing here?" Rane looked at him

"Me, I was ordered to go here" Glaze sat down

"Glaze I'm glad it was you not that perverted idiot named Khan" Rane smiled at him

"Yeah, Khan… he's the reason why I'm here"

"why?" Rane asked in very soft voice

"I was forced to work for him" The knight told that with anger in his eyes

"what? How come?" Rane asked

"The officials ordered me" the knight frowned

"What?! that's stupid"

"I know! They're acting weird these past few day especially when that wizard appeared"

The knight added

"wizard?" Rane looked at him in his eyes

"yeah, a long brown-haired wizard with the name of Hao I believe"

"hao? That's the same guy who…" Rane's eyes was filled with sadness

"who??" Glaze hugged Rane as soon as he saw tears in her eyes

"the one… who caused my brother's death" Rane's eyes were full with hatred and sorrow

"the killer of my bestfriend?! Then he must pay" Glaze stood up

"c'mon Rane we have to get out of here… besides the perverted man might try to touch you" He took Rane's hand and ran

In a dark cell… Hawk gave out a soft moan and he automatically felt pain in his head

"aww.." hawk touched his head and remembered Rane… he looked around for possible exits but only saw one door which was guarded by 2 thieves and a swordsman

"heh… this is gonna be fun" Hawk stood up and got something from his pocket

while the guards were chatting Hawk went near them and used a dagger againts them

after a few minutes they fell down… Hawk grabbed one thief and began to push the dagger into his neck threatening them

"were did you put the priestess!?" Hawk grew impatient and pushed the dagger making a "paper" cut in the theif's neck

"sir! I don't know please spare me!!" the thief pleaded

"darn it I'll have to find her myself" Hawk ran and left the thief unconcious

Hawk was gliding along the walls and luckily for him he saw Kira and Lucy

"kira!" Hawk caught the attention of the assassin

"hawk? Where's Rane" the assassin looked around

"their leader got her" hawk looked at him

"..kuuso… where's your bow?"

"they got it.. but I still have a dagger with me" Hawk had a malicious grin on his face

"good enough let's go!" they went to find their beloved priestess

Meanwhile

"Rane… did you tell anybody about "that" incident yet?" the knight looked at her

"no…only the three of us knows about it.." Rane tried to avoid his eyes

"I see.. are you sure nobody saw it yet?" the knight made sure

"no, I never used it…"

"I see…. Just keep it a secret ok?" they continued to walk

"Glaze?... Does Reina know about Shio already?" Rane asked… Reina is Shio's girlfriend and she was worried about REina

"no, I can't tell her… she might do something stupid" Glaze looked down

"I see… I'll be the one to tell her…" Rane followed glaze


	5. chapter 5

**Meanwhile**

"you must do everything to make her use it" Hao looked at Khan

"how?" Khan raised a brow

"i dunno just do everything anyway if you suceeded I will grant you your wish and give her to you" hao smiled

"I have a plan.." Khan smiled and hao disappeared

"Everybody gather outside…. Prepare all of your weapons…" Khan started to instruct them

and near the exit… all of them finally saw each other

"Rane! Are you alright?" Hawk ran towards Rane and looked at the knight

"hawk I'm ok! this is Glaze the bestfriend of Shio he's a very close friend"

Rane introduced the knight

"I see.. let's get out… we already have Lucy" Hawk felt different and he wanted to leave as soon as possible

"I agree… they might be planning something for us… so we better leave" Kira nodded

"let's go then" they all started to go to the exit but when they were outside… they saw lot's of enemies armed with swords, daggers and everything….

"hhahha! Attack them now!" A knight stood up and got his weapon

"darn!" Hawk was already being attacked by archers while Kira attacked the thieve's and Glaze fought numerous amount of swordies. While Rane supported them and Lucy fought some thieve's too… The knight went near Hawk and pierced him with his spear

Hawk instantly fell down and blood was going out from his wound

Rane was terrified and ran towards Hawk.

"hawk!" Rane healed him and helaed him… his wounds closed but he was still unconcious..Rane couldn't use resu because she didn't have bluegems

"Rane…RAne rane! Come with me and I won't hurt them anymore" The knight smiled at the priestess

"no!! I won't come with you" Rane glared at him

"tsk! Very well! Continue!" The knight raised his right hand and signalled his men

A scream was heard and Lucy was already being cornered by thieves

"Lucy!!" Rane stood up and tried to get to Lucy but Khan grabbed her hand and preventing her to move from her position

"Lucy!! Lucy!!" tears formed in Rane's eyes

"see, all of them are suffering because of you again… look at the poor hunter… he's already dying because of you… even that girl is risking her life for you" Khan cupped her chin with his left hand while his right hand still holding her arm

Suddenly Rane started hearing voices in her head again"

"_Selfish…. You selfish girl!! Failure!!" _Rane closed her eyes and felt a something hot inside her body… suddenly red balls of aura appeared beside her they became more and more…

"what the?!" Khan felt the heat it was burning

"get away from me…" Rane opened her eyes…. The were now red like flame

"what the?" before he could ran away something hit him causing explosions other things…. "I warned you!! Get away from me!!" Rane started to go near the enemies… and each time she raised her right hand people beside her were burnt to death

"Rane!" Glaze turned around and saw her

"the first one… "Rage" heheh… well done" Hao laughed while he kept himself c

hidden

"What the?" Kira saw her she was like burning with anger

"Rane stop it!" Glaze ran towards the priestess and tried to stop her but he failed he was blown away by one of the red things

"damn it how can we stop her!" Lucy was already very scared

Hawk woke up and saw what was happening he stood up and ran towards Rane

"Rane!!" He jumped on Rane causing her to fall into the ground… With that she became unconcious…. Hawk looked at her and wondered what just happened. Glaze, Kira and Lucy ran towards them

"what happened to her?" Lucy looked at Kira

"don't look at me I haven't seen her like this yet"

"me too… It's the first time I saw her like this" Hawk brushed Rane's hair with his fingers

"that's the first one…"Rage"…" Glaze kneeled beside Hawk and touched Rane's forehead

"rage?" Lucy looked at him

"I'll explain later… we should find an inn for her first" Glaze carried rane In his back

"Let's go to my house" Lucy started to walk and they all went back to Lucy's house

"lucy! deaR!" the lady hugged Lucy and when she saw Rane

"my goodness what happened?" the lady opened the door wider and let them in

"it's a long story" Hawk showed Glaze Rane's room and he layed her in her bed

"she has a fever" Kira told them as he touched her forehead

" wait I'll get her some medicine" the lady went out

"Rane…" Hawk sat beside her bed and held her hand…

"don't worry she'll be fine" Glaze tapped Hawk In his shoulders

"Glaze? Right? What happened a while ago?" Kira asked the knight

"that was… " HE was hesistant to tell them…

"I'll tell you when she's up…." Glaze left the room

"here you go… Let her drink this" the lady gave Hawk a medicine and She put a wet cloth in Rane's forehead

"Lucy c'mon it's getitng let we should let them rest" Lucy and the lady left the room

"Kira go and sleep I'll take care of her.." Hawk looked at Rane

"ok… if you're sleepy call me ok?" Kira smiled at the hunter and left

"Rane… I'll be here don't worry" Hawk touched her cheeks as she gasped

it was already around 2 in the morning Rane woke up and saw Hawk sitting beside her

She touched his face and smiled at him…

"hawk…" She tried to wake him up and he woke up

"Rane!" hawk hugged her while Rane just smiled

"rane I was so worried about you…" Hawk played with her hair

"don't worry… here…" Rane moved at the left side of the bed

"sleep her hawk.." she smiled at him and laid her head down the pillows

Hawk went beside her… after few minutes she was already asleep and hawk looked at her face… "she looks so innocent" hawk smiled and kissed her cheeks slightly

That morning

Everybody ate breakfast

"Rane… could you tell me bout what you did yesterday" Lucy looked at the priestes Glaze was upset he was hoping nobody would bring out that topic

"I really can't remember… all I know was… I felt hot inside my body"

the priestess looked down

"please explain it to us?" Kira looked at Glaze

"can I tell them Rane" Glaze looked at Rane and rane nodded and smiled at him

"it was… 7 years ago… It started in juno…" Glaze watched his glass

"I was lost in juno… and I ended up in some place… I was already crying when I suddenly saw a wounded wizard.. She a had long Raven hair… she was so beautiful… but when I came to my senses I saw that she was badly wouned I healed her as many time that I can… _"Thank you.." _She smiled at me and gave me a necklace… she held my hands and began to mumble words… suddenly I felt power go into my body…

She transferred her powers to me… After that she looked pale… I heard some footsteps and she told me to run.. I was so scared that I ran and hid behind a box.

"_Chihiro… you gave me a hard time…" _a male wizard went near her and pulled her hair up causing her head to look up

"_Leiz..I never thought you'd be the one to who'll betray me…" _Tears began to fall from her eyes…

" _To tell you the truth… I was the person who killed Frane too…" _the wizard licked her neck….

"_what?why would you kill him?" _woman's eyes was full with rage…

"_because he was taking you away from me…" the_ wizard wiped the tears falling form her eyes

"… _you were playing with my feelings? I loved you more than anyone else yet.." _the woman cried and the wizard let her hair down… She cried in his chest…

"_I love you too… but this is our fate" _the wizard took a dagger and stabbed the girl… after that he killed himself too…." Rane looked sad when she was telling the story hawk noticed this and held her hands

Glaze continued the story

"When Rane told us everything Shio and me were shock and scared to death… Chihiru Seen was the most powerful wizard in runemidgard and we couldn't believe it all of her powers went to Rane… We consulted the high wizard and he told us to never let rane feel extreme emotions like Rage, Hatred, Greed and desirousness… because it might cause her to summon deadly monsters and after all of these 4 monsters have been summoned Darkness will start to swallow her and of course she will start to use her powers in evil"

Glaze sighed

"_Now I know why he likes her so much…" _Kira thought to himself

"then all we have to do to prevent this from happening is to make her happy and contented" hawk smiled at her

"basically yes… and that's what we have been doing for the past six-seven years!"

Glaze smiled

"then that'll be easy.." hawk held her hands… Rane blushed a bit

"So where will you guys go next?" Lucy asked them

"prontera…" Rane smiled

"prontera? Why there" Kira asked

"I have to tell someone… something very important.." Rane looked down

"I see then we should leave tomorrow" Glaze smiled

"but Rane you think you are fine already?" hawk looked at Rane with concern

"yes I'll be ok… you guys will be with me so I'm gonna be ok!" Rane smiled

"then we should stuck up now!" Kira smiled

"What about you Lucy? When will you apply a second job?" Rane asked

"Tomorrow… I'll take the assassin test in morroc" Lucy smiled

"okay then… you travelers should start packing" the lady smiled and handed Rane something

"what's this?" Rane looked at the necklace

"I made that… " the lady smiled at her

"thanks… it's so beautiful" she put it on rightaway

"and this is for you sir Hawk.. For Sir. Kira and the handsome knight"

"thank you.." hawk smiled at the old lady

"this'll come in handy" Kira smiled at the lady as he equipped the item he receive

"thank you mi'lady… this is very helpful" The knight bowed to her!!! ()

"well then… I'll go now…" the lady left

"let's go shop for some items" Rane said cheerfully

"yup I think I need a new headgear" Kira touched his angel helm which was already destroyed

"let's go then" Hawk and the others went out

When they were shopping

"guys see yah at the inn I'm going somewhere ok? Don't wait for me for dinner" Kira ran off

"bye" Rane watched as ran off

Not far away from the city shop/market

"Hao! What do you need?" Kira looked at the hot wizard

"oh hi Kira I was just wondering how far you've been…. (sigh) seems to me you haven't made a move yet" Hao shook his head in dismay

"hey it's not easy you know!" Kira looked at the wizard

"oh but it is that easy! You see when you're as handsome as I am getting girls aren't a problem afterall" Hao laughed sarcastically

"right… handsome" Kira almost laughed

"I don't understand you! You're handsome, manly and I think you even hae a sensitive side and you can't even make a priestess fall for you!" the wizard went nearer to the assassin

"(sigh) and here I am acting like your older brother…."

"if your so confident why don't you do it yourself" Kira shouted at the wizard

"oh please… I would like to date her and even make-out with her but.. I told you I'm like an older brother to you and I see that you're in love with her! So being a responsible "older brother" I should just leave her to you!" The wizard smiled

while the assassin shook his head in confusion

"damn it! You're so crazy!" the assassin shouted

"hahaha!! Kazuki is in love with a priestess!!" the wizard ran as the assassin ran after him with his katars ready to stab the wizard

"I'm not!"

"yes you are!"

"no I'm not!"

and they began bickering like siblings… after an hour

"hahha!! I won Kazuki! Look you're already blushing when I showed you her picture"

the wizard laughed at the assassin as he put an picture in front of the assassin

Kira looked down and blushed furiously

"hey!! You pervert take that off my face!" the assassin was as red as a pepper

"hahha don't you want to see your girlfriend in her undies?" the wizard laughed harder

"uggh!!" the assassin took the picture and tore it apart

"it's okay I can still take more pictures don't worry when I have the time I'll take a picture of her naked!!" the wizard teleported and continued laughing

"darn him!!


	6. chapter 6

When Kira arrived at the inn

"Hey… Kira sleep early okay? Good night" Rane went to her room

Kira sat at the living room thinking about what Hao said…. Lucy sat beside him

"Kira?" Lucy looked at the assassin but the assassin didn't notice her

"Kira!!" lucy shook him hard….

"huh? What?" Kira looked at Lucy. While Lucy just sighed

"I was just wondering which is a better job for you an assassin or a rouge"

Lucy asked

"for me assassin…" he smiled

"I see! Is the test easy? Or difficult?" Lucy asked him again

"it's not that easy nor that difficult… I think you can handle it" he answered

"okay thanks!! Well then good night" Lucy stood up and went to her room

"hao… brother eh? Come to think of it he's the closest to me person from the guild"

Kira chuckled… then stood up and went to his room

"hey Kira" Hawk looked at the assassin who just entered their room

"what's the matter?" the assassin looked back

"what're your plans?" Hawk asked

"I don't have any… I guess I'll just follow you guys" Kira answered

"I see. Then would you like to join our guild?" he asked warmly

"your guild? I don't really want to join a guild yet…" Kira changed his clothes

"I see but just tell me if you change your mind" hawk said and went to sleep

"good night" Kira fell asleep

"Shio… sorry I couldn't stop Rane from unleashing "rage"Glaze looked up the sky

That morning

"good bye madame thank you for letting us stay" Rane shaked hands with the lady

"and thank you for rescuing my daughter" the lady hugged Rane

"good bye guys.. I'll go now okay? Morroc is a farther than Prontera so bye"

Lucy bade them good bye and kissed her mother… then she left

"I guess we have to go to" Glaze said

"yes" Hawk said

"good bye ma'am" Kira smiled at the lady

"sure… please take care" the lady smiled warmly at them

as the four of them started to depart

"GOODBYE!!" the Lady waved her hands then went back inside

----

"so we should probably ask Kafra to warp us" Glaze said

"no need I have a portal going to prontera" Rane told Glaze

"then let's go" hawk said while Kira nodded

"here goes" Rane opened a warp portal and the four of them entered it and in a flash they were in prontera

"so Glaze-niisan where could we find Reina nee-san?" Rane looked at the troubled looking knight

"Reina… she's probably in the sancturay… or in the chivalry…" he looked down

"doushite?" Kira sensed something was wrong with Glaze

"nothing.. I have to go somewhere… let's just meet somewhere later" Glaze went ahead

"Reina…. _Odin why are you punishing me so much!" _Glaze sat down near the prontera plaza

"Glaze-kun?" a young beautiful knight sat beside him

"Reina?" Glaze looked at her.. while the girl just smiled

"is something wrong?" Reina asked

"Reina…" Glaze just looked at her with sadness in his eyes

Reina was feeling a bit awkward by the way he stared at her and so she tried to touch his cheeks but before she could even touch it Glaze stood up

"gomen" Glaze looked at green eyes and then left

"Glaze…" she stood up and went to the chivalry

When she arrived at the chivalry

"Lady Reina you have visitors" a swordsman told her

"okay I'll go meet them… thank you" she went to a room in the chivalry

Inside the room

"Reina-nee san!! Rane embraced her

"Rane-chan! What're you doing here!" REina said hapilly

"Reina-neesan I think you need to sit down" REina sat down and Hawk with Kira went out the room

"doushite Rane" she was sounded nervous

"anou… oniisan wa…" Rane tried to tell her but she couldn't find the proper words

"niisan?! Why?! What happened to shio!?" she was already trmbling sensing something bad had happened

"nee-san…" Rane looked at the teary eyed Reina

" Tell me… onegai…" Reina tried to calm down

"Shio-niisan… was ki—" before she could even finish her sentece

"he died…?" tears was forming in reina's eyes

"in geffen.. an assassin killed him" Rane looked down

"iie… osotsuki!! (means liar not sure bout the spelling) Shio… you told me you're never going to leave me" she wiped her tears

"nee-san please calm down" Rane said

"Rane-chan… gomen…" with that Reina fainted

"Nee-san!!" Rane panicked and called hawk

Reina opened her eyes slowly and saw a hunter, assassin and a priest beside her plus a knight looking at her

"what happened?" REina asked

"you fainted" Glaze answered

"..yes… shio…" she put her hands on top of her stomach… and tried to stop her tears from falling down

"nee-san… the doctor said you have a child…" Rane asked

"it's shio's child" she looked up

"hontou?!" Rane was shocked and placed her hand in reina's tummy

"haii…" Reina smiled and looked at Glaze who seemed to be very very shocked

" Rane, kira and hawk please leave us.. I need to talk to her" Glaze spoke

"ok.." the trio went out

" he knew it right?" Reina looked at the knight

"yes… and he told me to take care of you and your child" Glaze went near her

"I see… Shio.. you're such a jerk.." Reina looked at glaze

" don't you want me to take care of you?" Glaze asked her

"no, I won't mind… and I'm sure shio won't mind…. But I think I'll need some more time" Reina said… Glaze leaned down and kissed her gently

"_shio… this is what you wanted me to do… in order to make your bestfriend happy… you didn't even ask me if I would like it… but I guess… it'll be the best for me and our child" _

Reina thought

"gomenasai.. reina-san" Glaze blushed

"moii…" Reina closed her eyes

"sleep well" Glaze left the room…


	7. chapter 7

Meanwhile in the inn

"hey hawk! Shouldn't we visit our guildmates??" Rane looked at Hawk

"sure" hawk nodded

"besides I want them to meet Kira!!" Rane smiled

"you sure?? Maybe they won't like me… besides…" Kira got interrupted by Rane

"please Kira!! Please!! I know they'll love you!! So please come with us?" Rane asked Kira

"fine" Kira smiled sweetly at her

"well then let's go!!" Hawk stood up

"yep!!" Rane smiled and went beside Kira she hugged his arms (something like that..)

and this made the assassin blush. Hawk saw this but he didn't care to react at all cause he knows that Rane is just too friendly with everybody

"You know Kira we also have an assassin in our guild her name is Raya!! She's really nice you know!!" Rane kept on talking while Kira just listened.

Suddenly someone jumped on Hawk's back startling the hunter.

"what the--?" he was cut off when he saw a female assassin in his back

"Hawk!! How are you?!" Raya the female assassin hugged Hawk

"Raya!! Nice to see you again" Hawk smiled at her

"you—you smiled!! You smiled!!" Raya jumped with joy while Hawk could only look at her

"what's wrong?? Why on earth are you jumping like a kid?" Hawk asked

"because you smiled! " she then ran to where Rane is

"Rane!! Rane!!" She was yelling so loud that everybody looked at her

"oh boy… this'll be a long day" Hawk sighed

Rane turned around and saw Raya

"Raya!!" Rane hugged the female assassin

"Man!! What happened to you?! WE were looking for you for weeks!!" Raya then noticed Kira

"ohhlala… who's he?!" Raya examined Kira

"oh he's Kira our newest bestfriend!! He's really kind, cool and loyal!" Rane said joyfully. Kira was shocked to hear those words

"_They think of me as their bestfriend?? Loyal?? Odin… what if Rane will ever find out that I killed her brother… gods help me…" _Kira thought deeply while Rane waved her hands in front of Kira's face

"Kira?" Rane stared at him

"haaii?? What? Why??" Kira looked back at her

"say hi to Raya the assassin I've been talking about" Rane pointed Raya

"oh sorry bout that…" immediately Kira took off his headgear then bowed slighlty to Raya (….) this made her blush and go crazy

"ehrr… did I do something wrong??" Kira asked Rane as he was watching the female assassin go crazy

"no, she's always like that never mind" Rane sighed while Hawk patted Kira's back

"So Kira you earned another fan" Hawk grinned

"that's only one… you already have 4 girls running after you in prontera" Kira smiled

"one?? Didn't you notice there were 3 gals following you and glaring at Rane" Hawk smirked

"quits" he smiled

"what're they talking about??" Raya asked Rane

"they're talking about their fans!!" Rane sighed

"fans??" questioned her again

"you see girls of all ages have been tailing mister assassin and mister hunter over there" Rane pointed at the two

"I see… I bet because they're too damn gorgeous" raya smirked while Rane rolled her eyes and sighed

"let's go to the guild house shall we? You're not thinking of going to prontera without visiting us right??" Raya said

"yup that's where we are going" Hawk answered

"let's go!" Raya smirked then talked to Rane

After a few minutes they arrived at the guild's agit

"wow…" Kira said uppon looking at the big building before him

"here we are!!" RAya smiled and went inside

"Guys!! Guess who's here!!" Raya ran to the others

"who??" Miyu asked

"hehehe" RAya sat down "come on guys!!" Raya said and the trio went in

"Rane!! Hawk!!" miyu and the others ran towards the two

"where have you been?! WE've been so freaking worried about you guys?! So c'mon and tell us what on earth happened to you guys?!" Seya sked while hugging Rane

Hawk glanced at Rane and saw that she was beginning to feel sad again so he asked Kira to talk to her

"guys do you have anything to eat I'm starving!" Hawk said

"well we do have somethings in the kitchen… anyway all those who are hungry go to the kitchen" Mabel said

"let's go!!" Liebel then went inside the kitchen leaving only Kira and Rane in the living room

"Rane are you alright?" Kira asked rane with concern

"I'm ok Kira!! " She smiled at him and he smiled back

"you sure?" Kira asked again

"yes!! c'mon I'll show you something!" Rane stood up and dragged Kira upstairs

"where we going?" Kira asked

"I'll show you something inside my room" Rane said then opened the door of her room

"_her room?!" _Kira gulped and sweat dropped "_damn it!! Damn hao…now I'm thinking about the picture he showed me!! urggh!!" _he went inside the room

"sit down there" Rane pointed a chair

"here!!" Rane sat beside him and opened a picture album

"what did you want me to see?" Kira asked

"here…" Rane got a certain picture then showed it to him

"who's he??" he asked innocently

"he's my brother!" she smiled

"_her brother…!! Why is she showing this pic. To me??" _he thought

"you have the same eyes!!" She smiled

"really??"

"yup!! Here are some more pictures" Rane showed him lots of pictures then she also told the story about/behind those pictures. Kira really enjoyed it…

Meanwhile in the kitchen

"so hawk who's the assassin??" Liebel asked

"oh, his name is kira he's a really good friend of mine and rane too" he smiled

"really? Wow so where did you guys end up?" Seya asked

"actually…" Hawk began to tell their story

"ohmigosh…" Mabel was shocked

"I see… so that's what happened… good thing she's still smiling…" Miyu looked at her tea

"yes..i'm glad she's over it somehow" Hawk said

"so where are you guys going now??" Seya asked

"I don't know… but one things for sure…"

"what??"

"we won't stay here in prontera for long…" Hawk said

"what?! You're not going to spend the midgard festival with us??"

"hmm… havent thought of that yet… the festival is best celebrated in Juno… so maybe we'll celebrate it their!" hawk answered

"I see.. then buy us some stuff from juno okay?!" Mabel smiled

"sure thing" Hawk smiled

When Rane finished talking about the stuff that happened to her

"hey Kira?? Could you tell me about your mother and father?" Rane asked him

"my mom and dad?" Kira looked at her and she only nodded

"well… I really don't know anything about them…" Kira looked down

"what? Then who raised you?" Rane asked

"well I've been raised by an assassin like myself his name was Zen" he said

"what happened after that?"

"well I don't know I had amnesia few years ago and the only thing I can remember was Zen!!" he said

"not even your name?"

"nope"

"then who gave you your name?"

"the guild master of my former guild"

"oh I see… sorry for asking you lots of questions…" she hugged him

" I never knew we were the same… I too can't remember my parents well… " she said

"don't worry… I'm sure they're still somewhere watching over you…" He hugged her back

"oniisan…" she said then she suddenly fell asleep

"huh?? She's just sleeping…" Kira smiled at her sleeping form then laid her gently on the bed then he went out the balcony and started to think deeply again….

Hey guys!! Thanks for reading this fic… sorry if I made crappy mistakes and all!!

Thanks to those who reviewed and I need to ask you who do you think is better for Rane Kira or Hawk?? I can't make the next chapter because I don't know who will I pick!! /gg

Anyway R&R and Happy Holidays… /wah vacation is almost over…


	8. chapter 8

Sorry for the horrible spelling and grammar corrections… I'm only 11 so please bear with my stupidity /heh thanks for reviewing!!

Kira ehh…?? So let's try Kira!! /ho

While Kira was lost in his deep thoughts again Hawk entered the room

"Kira? Hey" Hawk went beside Kira

"hey Hawk" he smiled at him

"Which do you prefer Amatsu or Prontera?" Hawk asked

"I would like to visit amatsu. Why?"

"where we will be spending the holiday"

"what holiday??" Kira asked

"dummy The Midgard Festivities" Hawk poked him

"oh…What do they celebrate in those days??" Kira asked innocently

"oh boy… Kira they celebrate the god's days ehrr… something like that… anyway we celebrate this festival to thank the gods" Hawk sighed

"I see…" Kira smiled then stared at the garden

"seriously Kira you never heard of the festival before?"

"nope!! I told you I lost my memory remember?" Kira said

"I see….anyway the festival will start the day afer tomorrow so I guess we better leave early tomorrow…"

"ok" Kira nodded

a figure approach the two

"hey guys… what're you doing?" Rane rubbed her eyes

"hey Rane would you like to celebrate the festival In amatsu?" Hawk asked her

"sure…" Rane yawned and went beside Kira

"hey Kira do you remember when is your birthday??" Rane asked

"huh?? I don't remember it… sorry!" Kira stared at her

"okay…" Rane went back to her bed and slept again

"what was that all about?" Hawk stared at Rane

"I don't know…" Kira said then he went back inside Rane's room

The next day

Rane,Hawk and Kira finished saying their goodbyes to the others and went straight to the house of Reina.

"So you guys are going to Amatsu??" Glaze asked them

"yup!!" Rane smiled

"and we want you guys to come with us" Kira said

"yup… what he said…"

"hmm…." Glaze rubbed his chin

"I would want to go with you guys but I still have tons of things that I should do… or else the king would kick me out of the chivalry" Glaze said

"I see… then if Reina-nee san wakes up please tell her I said hi" Rane smiled then stood up

"bye see you then" Glaze stood up and led them to the door

"see you Glaze" Kira bowed at him slightly ?!

"take care Kira, Hawk and of course Rane!!" He smiled then waved at their disappearing figures oO

In their way to a warper

Rane received a call

"_hello??_"

"Rane it's me Krane"

"_Krane!! Where are you?" _

"I'm near the northern Kafra… come here I'll give you the item you requested"

"_wrap it ok!! Don't let anyone see what's inside"_

"affermative!!"

"Krane? I thought he was in Alberta?" Hawk turned to Rane

"oh, he just arrived" Rane grinned

"why?" Hawk asked

"c'mon we need to hurry!!" Rane ran towards the northern gate of prontera (/hmm)

while the two just followed the priestess

Meanwhile in an abandoned place near geffen

"hey!! I did what you want! Now give me what I want!!" a knight stood in front of a brown haired wizard

"I changed my mind. She belongs to my younger brother… I wouldn't want to break his heart" The wizard grinned

"damn it!! Then what will you give me in return of unleashing that thing" Khan cursed under his breath

"hmm… what would you want a dancer? An F. alchemist? A female wizard? A knightess? A huntress? A female rouge or a female assassin?? Or even a female crusader?" The wizard asked him. While the knight sweatdropped and thought about perverted things

"gods… I want the dancer!!" He smiled

"good just wait here while I get your dancer" The wizard grinned

After a few minutes the wizard came out with a big box behind him

"yeah!! Jackpot!" The knight smiled

"here you go… well then enjoy" With that the wizard left

"hehe" The knight opened the box and to his surprise a big green thing went out of it

"what-?!" The knight looked at the thing in terror

"master!!" The green thing ran towards him wanting to kiss him

"shit! I didn't know he was talking about an orclady dressing like a dancer?!" Khan felt strong arms holding him up he turned around and the green lady kissed him in his lips

"AAARRRGGGH!!!" The knight squirmed and almost puked!!

"freaking orc lady!!" Khan knocked the orc lady down and went to the box. He then saw a letter

"Dear Khan,

This is all I can give you. So sorry about that

Anyway hope you didn't think of it as a real woman….. or did you? Hahahha

Anyway good luck!! And see yah!! Hhahahahaha

From: hao, the most handsome wizard in rune-midgard

After reading the letter khan's nerves exploded oO

"damn you hao!!!!" Khan used a fly wing and started hunting the crazy wizard

"atchoo!!" someone must be talking about me!" Hao thought as he stared at a statue of a young woman

Meawhile in prontera

" Krane!!" Rane ran towards a blacksmith then hugged him

"yo! Rane here you go but why would you want this "thing"??" Krane scratched his head

"I'm going to give it to someone" She smiled

"okay then oh yeah here's your gift" Krane gave her a music box

"wow!! Thanks!" Rane hugged him again

"well then your going to amatsu eh? Go ask that kafra to warp you there" He smiled then used a fly wing

"let's go guys!!" rane ran again

"damn… let us… rest pant pant" Kira said while trying to catch his break

"c'mon move faster you turtles!!" Rane said then talked to the Kafra and disappeared

Oh yeah in the last chapter I mentioned that they were going to Juno... I changed my mind and changed Juno into Amatsu….


	9. chapter 9

Phew! I was able to update at last!

Anyway I decided to change some things…and I'm thinking of rewriting the story when I have time

Anyhow please enjoy and don't forget to review

The young priestess stared at the scenery before her "wow…. Amatsu is so beautiful" she was taken a back by the wonderful sight

"amatsu…" Kira murmured silently

"I never thought amatsu was this beautiful!" hawk exclaimed

"c'mon guys! Let's go find an inn!" she got hawk and kira's wrists then dragged them both to the nearest inn

"we would like to get two rooms" Hawk told the woman in the counter

thw woman oggled at the fair skinned hunter who was wearing a blue bandana which was kinda complimenting his blue eyes and his silver hair and he was looking so damn handsome "sure!" she shrieked

"what's wrong with this women?" Rane said disgustfully as she eyed more women going near her companions

"take me with you!" a girl saiid this to kira

"ehr.r…" the young assassin sighed and hid

"where'd he go!" they sulked

"gods! Hawk! KIRA! Stop playing with those girls! Already! Let's go!" she said crossly

"kira let's go!" they made a mad dash and ran away from the women

after a few hours of running

the women are finally stopping in chasing the two

"damn" Rane sighed

"sorry bout that rane" hawk smiled at the young priestess

"guys I'm going to have a drink down stairs" with that Kira went down leaving hawk and Rane alone

"ne hawk.." Rane said

"what's the matter?" he sat beside her

"I'm thinking of giving kira his own birthday party…. Well kinda… uhm… waddya think?" she said silently

"well that's a nice idea… but when?"

"what bout on the 3rd day of the festival?"

"okay then.."

well guess that's it for now… still have to write an update on my other fics!

Ciao!


	10. chapter 10

Yey chapter 10….

Maybe this fic will end soon

Anyway I'm still thinking about it.. if I should end it early….

Anyway enjoy reading!

The wizard sighed " it's been a long time since I've been here" Hao muttered slilently as he watched his "younger brother" drink.

The wizard went to where Kira was "this place didn't change much" he placed his hand on his shoulder

"how should I know?" Kira said "I lost my memory so I can't answer you question"

The young wizard with two dark eyes.. kept quiet for a while "yeah, so how's your mission?" he said as he sat beside the young assassin

"it's ok… I guess… ne hao?"

"what?

"what will you do to her?"

"I don't know… I'm just doing what I've been told" he smiled

"Do you love working like this?" the assassin stared at the wizard's deep puzzling eyes

He stood up and messed up Kira's hair "I don't have anychoice dear brother" he smiled then disappeared

"I don't understand you at all" Kira fell silent as he thought about his so called brother

_Hao… people think his just a ruthless killer… but they don't even know him…. Hao is actualy very kind… and nice…. Just like the others…._

A priestess went near the assassin "kira" she said but the assassin didn't react "oi… kira!" she stared at his face

Kira jolted back to reality "what?" his faced reddened as he saw the priestess face only an inch away from his

She smiled at him sweetly "watcha doin?" she asked

"ahh… nothing…" he answered silently

"wanna go to the dance tonight?" she asked amiably

"I don't know how to dance" he said sounding a little bit embarassed

"I'll teach you!" she said and before the Assassin would protest she took his hand and dragged him outside

"where are we going?" he asked

"I'll buy you a kimono… is that what they call those things?" she smiled

"kimono? What the heck is that?"

"the things that people wear in amatsu!" she paused "I think"

the two stopped in front of a shop

Meawhile in a place near amatsu

A beautiful rouge went near the mesmerizing wizard "Hao-kun" she said seductively

Hao grinned "what's the matter. Arianne?" he stared at the rouge

She smiled "we need to go to glast heim the lord called for us" she got the wizard's hand

"I see…" he felt his face redden as he felt the rouge's bossom touch his elbow

Suddenly a female monk appeared with an angry look on her face "Arianne! Let go of hao!" she got hao's other hand

"zip it Rita! He's mine!" the rouge sitcked her tounge out

"hao-kun!" the monk embraced hao's hand

an exceptionally beautiful looking priestess came "oh boy… mou stop it already guys!" she glared at the wizard… and went to where a bard sat down

Hao sighed "Ziaren" he ran after the priestess

Ziaren stopped "what?" she asked sounding a bit irritated

Hao went in front of her "why are you mad at me?" he asked

"oh nothing!" she said sarcastically

Hao stared at her dark jade eyes "c'mon tell me" he pleaded

_urgg! Why doesn't she notice me! _hao sighed In his thoughts

The priestess kept quiet and stared at the two girls who were glaring at her

"just forget it" she said coldly

"guys the lord is already wating for us… so I suggest you open a portal already" the bard stared at the pretty priestess

Ziaren smiled "sure" she chanted and then a warp portal appeared in front of them

That night

Amatsu was filled with lights and many people gathered in the streets of amatsu dancing and everything….

The young man who was wearing a blue colored kimono/yutaka ! Stared at the people "they're so many people!" Kira exclaimed

Rane who was wearing a beautiful kimono emroided with flowers smiled "yeah! It's really fun!" she said

Hawk who was watching them smiled inwardly "such a nice night" he said

Suddenly the music change into a slow romantic music

Kira stopped "you should dance with hawk too" he said

Rane blushed and nodded

"oi hawk! C'mon!" he motioned hawk to come

hawk grinned and took the young lady's hand "you look beautiful toning" he complimented

Rane flushed "thank you" she whispered

The next chapter will be about Hao and his companions well maybe!

Anyway hope you enjoyed reading! Review please!

And please give me some comments that will help me improve! Arigato!


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter is … the beginning of the ending! I think…. Anyway….. R&R!

Chapter 11: Persuaded

"Welcome my great warriors." A loud voice echoed in glast heim

Hao and the others went in "lord Amaku? Is that you?" Hao asked

"Yes it is I, dear wizard" the voice answered "come inside my chamber" and with that a portal appeared right in front of Hao

Ziaren couldn't help feeling a bit scared for it was their first time to see the person they had served for the past few years.. Ziaren shivered

Hao noticed this "don't worry" he smiled sweetly at the priestess

Ryuku, the bard went near the portal "c'mon guys!" he entered and the other 4 followed him….

It was dark…

Ziaren tugged Hao's cape

Hao smiled as he felt her smooth hand "here" Hao casted sight and it provided them light

"You should cast ruwach too" he said sweetly

Ziaren nodded and she casted Ruwach

"IYAAAHH!" a loud scream was heard

"Arianne!" all of them turned around and saw

"dark lord!" Hao said "put arianne down!" he demanded as he took his bone wand out

"would you fight your master?" the dark lord asked as he grinned

Ziaren stared at him "master?" she said

"you are lord amaku!" the bard said

"yes I am what you call lord amaku" the dark lord crushed the girl in his hands spilling blood everywhere

Ziaren closed her eyes

"ARIANNE!" Rita shouted and went to attack the dark lord

"Pity" he said as he dodged her attack

Rita let out a battle cry "monster!"

The dark lord grinned "die" he said and went behind the girl

"ack" before Rita could even turn around the dark lord crushed hear head

"Rita!" They screamed

"priestess… I will not harm you or your friends… if you will come with me" dark lord grinned

Ziaren shuddered before she could even talk

"I won't let you take my ziaren!" Hao glared at him

"Hao?" Ziaren looked at him questioningly

"then if she will not come with me… you will be the one who will come with me"

"then so be it… I'll come with you" hao said

Ziaren's eyes widened "no! you can't go! He might… kill you!" tears fell from her eyes

Hao went near her and wiped her tears "It's better than you being hurt" he smiled and leaned down "Ziaren… I love you" he whispered

Ziaren hugged him "hao.." she cried "I love you too"

"come now wizard time is running out" dark lord grinned

"Ryuku take care of Ziaren aiyt?" Hao smiled at his friend then stepped forward

"Hao… " he nodded " I will take care of her" Ryuku said

"Bye" those were his last words before he and the dark lord disappeared

"oi Dark lord, what're you planning to do?" Hao asked coldly

"Wizard, wizard… do you see this dark gem that I am holding?"

"obviously I can see it" he answered sarcastically

"good" he paused then went near him "I will now control you" and with that he pushed the dark gem in his forehead

"a!" he shouted in pain

While dark lord laughed "now will be the start of my reign" he laughed a demonic laugh

Hao's POV

_Where am I? _He felt his body lighter

Suddenly images of the people he knew appeared in front of them

_Okasan? Otosan? _He turned around and saw more

**Goodbye**

They waved him good bye… one by one….

What the--? He suddenly forgot everything about his parents as soon as they waved him good bye

**Hao! **a cheery voice was heard from behind him. He turned around and saw an eight year old girl

"Ziaren" he muttered

"hao!" she said once again as the girl ran

"wait!" he ran after her

she suddenly stopped

"matte" he said while catching his breath

Ziaren turned around… but her form was no longer a child, she was already at her normal age

"why did you leave me?" she asked tears flowed inevitably from her eyes

"what?"

"I hate you!" she shouted "goodbye"

"no! Ziaren! Don't leave me!" he ran after her but she wouldn't stop until she totally disappeared

"oniisan"

He looked at the boy in horror "no, not you too.. Kira" he hugged the boy

"sayonara" the boy disappeared

"no.." he cried

**Hao, you do not need them… **

_What? Who are you?_

**Me? I am your quilt, follow me and I promise I'll take care of you**

_But… what about… kira, I can't just leave him and Ziaren! _

**You'll see them soon enough **

The wizard kept quiet

**So will you be coming?**

He saw a hand….

He held unto it…

"good" dark lord smirked "get the girl"

The glitter in Hao's eyes were gone, he looked lifeless

"haii.." The wizard answered senselessly and went on with what his master told him

oh well…. Guess that's it for today…. See yah on the next chapter….


	12. Chapter 12

Kira stared at the new katar his was holding

Kira smiled as he remembered what happened 2 days ago

Flash back

"TANJOOBI OMEDETO GOZAIMASU!" Rane shouted hapilly

"ehrr… what?" Kira blinked

"she said happy birthday" Hawk chuckled

"my birthday is today!" he stared at them blankly

"actually I made this up… and I'm declaring that from now on this day is your birthday!" Rane grinned as she took a bag from the table

"here" she handed it to him "open it" hawk smiled

Kira took the bag and opened it "wow" was all he can say as he saw the present

"guys, thanks" Kira said hapilly

Kira kept his katars "I guess that's enough training for today" he started to walk back to the inn

Inside the inn

"kira! Welcome back!" Rane hugged him

"hey Rane" he smiled

"c'mon we'll eat outside tonight! Hawk's treat!" she grinned

"what! How come it's my treat!" Hakw complained

"yehey! Let's go!" Rane didn't bother listening to what Hawk had to say

"damn" he crused under his breath as kira just smiled at him

After they finished eating

"yey! That was satisfying!" she said hapilly

"yeah… and I spent 5 thousand zennies just on yer food!" hawk sighed

"there, there hawk… your rich anyway" she patted his back

Kira sweat dropped "well shall we go back?"

"let's go!" But before they could leave the restaurant as loud explosion was heard

"what the-" Hawk got his bow and arrow

"Kira" an icy voice came from the smoke

"who are you!" Kira demanded

"me… I'm hao" the wizard smirked as he eyed the young priestess

"that's the wizard who killed… everyone!" Rane shivered

Hawk's eyes grew large as the wizard drew nearer "leave us alone!" he shouted

"I'll leave you alone…." Hao said "but I'll take her with me"

"I won't let you!" hawk double strafed him but he missed

"weakling" Hao chanted for a while and casteed jupitel thunder

"aaack" hawk was hit by the devastating spell

"hawk!" rane cried and healed him

"die" Hao attacked Kira

"hao! why are you doing this!"

"he didn't answer him instead he left out a maniac laugh and attacked Kira. Kira tried to dodged his attackes but he failed since the wizard was too fast. He attacked him once more making the assassin fall on his knees

"kira!" Hawk struggled to get up

Hao grinned as he casted more spells on the two causing them to have wounds

Finally Hao got Rane

"RANE!" hawk cried her name

but rane was unconcious

"put her down!" kira demanded

"good bye… go to gh if you want her back… but be sure to be stronger… by then" he teleported leaving the two alone feeling dismayed

"_hao… doushite! What's wrong with you!" _Kira was lost in his own thoughts

Hawk stood still feeling helpless "Rane.. I.. I.." He felt devastated. When suddenly his communicating device beep "HAWK! Listen to me! Rane, I already know how to seal the powers she got from Chihiro Seen!" Glaze said hapilly

Hawk stared at device "Glaze-san.." He sighed

Glaze stared at the hunter "what's wrong? " he said

The hunter sighed and finally got enough strenght to tell him what had just happened "Listen.. Rane.. She was kidnapped by the wizard named Hao" He said silently

Glaze's eyes Widened "WHAT!" he said loudly.

"We.. were.. off guard..I'm sorry.." That was all Hawk could manage to say

"Where on earth did he take Rane!" Glaze asked

Kira got the device and said "He told us to meet him in Glast Heim if we wanted Rane back" He said silently

Glaze sighed "I see.. Guys I demand you to go back here in Prontera" He said "We need to save Rane and stop their madness"

Hawk got the device again " we'll be there in less than 2 hours" He said and turned the device off "Kira! C'mon let's go back to Prontera"

Kira grinned "ikosou!" He shouted

Reina stared at the knight before her "Glaze tell me what's wrong" She said

"Rane.. Rane has been kidnapped" He said forfornly

Reina tried to stand "What!" She said "WE need to save her! C'mon.. Rane-chan might be in trouble" She cried

Glaze sighed "we will save her. But you're not coming with us" He said

"I'll come with you!" Reina demanded

"We can't risk your baby's life" Glaze sighed "Reina please listen to me.. that baby is the only thing that could remind us of Shio.. and.. we could handle this I swear" He smiled at the beautiful lady

Reina Sighed "alright.. .I trust you.. Good luck in this mission.. and promise.. to. Come back here alive.. okay?" She tried to stop the tears falling from her eyes..

Glaze leaned down and gave her a peck on her forehead " I promise, promise me that you will take care of yourself and Shio's baby ok?" He smiled

Reina smiled "sure, now go and save Rane-chan"

At the prontera Chivalry

Glaze smiled at Hawk and Kira "Guys stock up now and we will leave tomorrow morning"

Kira sighed "I think the three of us wouldn't be enough to defeat Hao and his fleet"

Glaze stared at him "yes… well.. you are right.." Glaze shifted his eyes at Hawk " ne Hawk would you ask your guildmates to help us?"

Hawk grinned "sure.. I'm pretty sure that they would love some action"

Glaze "Well I think that would be enough ne Kira?" He smiled at the young assassin

Kira answered softly "yes.." But in his thoughts "_no.. Hao alone is hard to handle and add Arianne, Ziaren-san, Ryuku-san and the others… we're doomed.." _he sighed "_wait.. who's side am I on anyway? Why do I want to help Hawk… why.. why.. do I want to betray that so called lord amaku? Geeze.. Odin.. please help me" _

Hawk patted kira's back "don't worry he said… we can do this"

Ziaren and Ryku waited for Hao's return…

Ziaren sighed and stared at their master "Lord.. Amaku" She said softly

The dark lord flinched "what is it priestess?" HE said with an evil tone

Ziaren mustered all her strenght "What have you done with our Hao!" She stood up

Ryuku stood up and went behind the brave priestess "Ziaren.."

The dark lord grinned "he's my slave now… He isn't your Hao anymore" He laughed menacingly

Ziaren shouted "How dare you.. how dare you play with him!"

The dark lord grinned "don't worry when I have the priestess I wouldn't need hao and you anymore"

Ryuku's eyes widened "you're going to dispose of us!"

Dark lord sighed "maybe maybe not it depends really" he laughed "now you two behave"

Meanwhile

Saya and her guildmates stared at hawk "rane was what!" They all said in unison

Hawk sighed "She was kidnapped by Hao.. the wizard"

Kira spoke "would you be willing to help us save Rane?" He asked silently

Raya chuckled "of course we are Rane is more than a guild mate to us.. she's our friend" She said

Krane smiled "yep Raya is right so.. guys begin to pack up and GH we'll be our destination"

Liebel and Mabel grinned "at last Some action!"

Seya spoke "now we should rest tomorrow we shall rock!" the young crusader smiled sheepishly

"Seya is right c'mon guys we should pack up and then rest" Miyu said

The gates of the Glast Heim church opened.

Dark lord grinned as he saw the young wizard approach them "Well done slave"

Ziaren ran towards Hao "Hao! I was so worried.." tears fell from her eyes

Hao ignored her and went toward the Dark Lord

"foolish girl he is under my spell he hears only me"

Ziaren sobbed "hao please snap out of it!"

Ryuku patted Ziaren's back "Ziaren.. don't worry… hao.. he will find a way to come back I'm sure of it" he embraced the priestess

Hao laid Rane in front of Dark lord.

"well, well so this is the girl who inherited that stubborn wizard's power huh?" Dark lord leaned and examined the young girl

"Hao take her to a room and call me once she had awaken"

Hi guys! After almost a year I finally updated my fic! You know if you want me to update again I would really want to know what you think of my fic.. cause well it's going to end soon so amm… I could make the ending better if well you know.. I could get comments from you guys!

And againg HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


End file.
